Crimson Portal Chain: The Rewind Arc (6)
by Crimson Homura
Summary: Description will be constantly updated. Takes place in Canon Bleach 40-60 years before Ichigo gets his powers. Two brothers, both before and after death. Two swords, both powerful in their own way. Working together in the 11th division, with intact memories of their lives in the human world. Searching for one of the few things that might end their anger. Read my profile for info!


_This is going up in the Bleach section as an explanation of the back story of my OC, who appears in the portal chain series I have going on. This happens about 30-60 years before the mange/anime start, so when Renji, Ikkaku and Yumichika were all in Squad 11. (I kept the 2 seat difference and put Renji in the middle) NOTE: Takes place after Kaien Shiba dies. I've got no idea how long ago it happened in Canon, but I think it was about 50-60 years before the start of the series, so if you know otherwise, PM/review and tell me! Please remember to review, F & F, and PM me with any questions!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach._

* * *

><p>The squad of soul reapers jumped through the trees, chasing their fleeing prey. The ten of them had been tracking this powerful hollow for a few hours all over the place, but had given up when it hid. They had scouted around for a few hours, and were about to head back when it broke cover. They had immediately given chase, and now, mere blurs to even the sharpest human eye, they leapt from treetop to treetop, closing in on the hollow with every step.<p>

Among the group were two brothers, near identical save for their swords. Both had short black hair and piercing dark-green eyes. They had both entered the eleventh division-the combat division-around ten years ago. Since then, they had risen in rank and popularity, until they both held the positions of third and fourth seat-the highest positions below a first seat (or Captain) and his second seat (or Lieutenant). The hunt they were currently on was of high importance, so the fifth, sixth and seventh seats had gone with them, as well as five other unseated officers.

They came upon a clearing and descended from the treetops. While the hollow was still some distance off, it appeared to have stopped moving for the moment, so they decided to take a quick break. As one of the unseated officers dug out a few canteens of water and handed them round, the five seated officers began discussing how best to deal with this hollow when they found it.

"We'll need to draw it away from the others," said the fifth seat. He had brown eyes that contrasted with his shiny bald head. "The unseated officer won't stand a chance unless we can weaken it enough. Why were they even bought on this mission anyway? They won't be useful except as bait."

"I have a feeling that that's the whole point, Ikkaku," the seventh seat replied. His straight hair reached down to just below his ears. "How ugly. Well, for them at least."

The sixth seat, with his spiky red hair and tattoo-like eyebrows, sighed exasperatedly. "Yes, but they are the five fastest unseated officers in the whole division. Besides, they already know the plan: they jump around and act as bait while we whale on that guy. It's not like they'll draw much aggro though, considering the fact that they'll be doing very little damage, if any. But hopefully it should work, so Baldy here should have some fun."

Ikkaku gave one of his spine-chilling smiles. "What did you call me, Pineapple Head?"

"I've already told you that my name is Renji, not Pineapple Head!"

"If that' the case, then call me Ikkaku, not Baldy!"

"Both of you, calm down. We don't have time for this at the moment." The words of the fourth seat cut right through the argument, silencing both Renji and Ikkaku. "Yumichika, I agree with you: the unseated officers will be offensively useless unless we can cripple the hollow. But that's not going to be easy, even with all five of us here. What do you think about this whole mission?" he said, turning to his older brother.

"It stinks of a plot. Somehow, I think we're walking into a trap. No hollow we have ever encountered has moved that fast, nor ran away from a meal. Even so, we have to continue with the mission. However, should the situation get out of control, we'll have to send the juniors back while we take care of it with our swords. If it gets worse, use your Shikai. I don't want to use my own unless I have to."

His younger brother blinked in surprise, while Ikkaku and Yumichika exchanged a wordless glance. Renji merely gaped. The 3'rd seat's Shikai was both at the same time the weakest and the strongest of all Shikai in the entire soul society. Having said that, it belonged to the only person who never used the damn thing-Hisagi didn't count, dual-wielding scythes was a not exactly easy.

The 4'th seat spoke up. "If that's how it is, then I suppose we should send the unseated soul reapers back now."

"Brother, for all we know, the hollow might just be smart enough to realise it doesn't stand a chance against us, but that doesn't mean it's powerful. The only thing I can say-to all four of you-is to be careful. Now, let's get going."

The five of them got to their feet, the unseated officers copying them a moment later. The water canteen was returned to the bag, and the squad set off again, no longer jumping from treetop to treetop but merely running over the ground. A few moments later, the hollow sensed that they were moving and started off again.

* * *

><p>They caught up with it after nearly half an hour. It had simply stopped and waited in the middle of the clearing, so they approached slowly, expecting a trap. As they approached, it stood turned to face them. The brothers stopped, causing the other three to crash into them. The unseated officers hung back, one of them already struggling to breath due to the Hollow's spiritual pressure. Renji started mouthing off, but trailed off a few seconds later when he saw the Hollow as well. There was no mistaking it. The copious amount of hair and the long lure were enough of a giveaway.<p>

Grand Fisher.

Recognition sparked in its eyes as it saw the two brothers. Looking at the group behind them, it smirked humourlessly.

"So, you finally found me, hmm? I was getting tired of waiting. And who knew that it would be you two, of all the people they send, who found me? Oh, this is great! How long has it been? 20 years? 30 years? I can still taste her you know."

This last comment was what caused the 4'th seat to snap. He drew his sword from his sheath (it was slung on a slight horizontal tilt across his lower back) and shouted, "Reunite, Souba!" One long blade became two parallel blades that were even longer, and with a roar, accompanied by an aura of silver, he charged at his mother's killer. His older brother, who had only just managed to keep his cool, turned to the others.

"I hate to say this, but this is our fight. I want all 8 of you to return to the soul society and report to the head captain that Grand Fisher has been spotted and that we are dealing with it. Say that reinforcements should not be sent unless necessary: this is a personal matter."

Ikkaku nodded, then turned and ran. The others followed him. Once he had verified that they had gone, the 3'rd seat turned back to Grand Fisher, who was proving an even match for his younger brother, despite his Shikai already having been released. Finally, the older brother could watch no longer. He drew his sword, and developing the trope-worthy 'Glowing Eyes of Doom', charged.

* * *

><p>The 8 members of squad 11 arrived at the squad one barracks about half an hour later, only to be stopped by the local lieutenant.<p>

"What business do you have here?" he asked. A breathless Renji took a few steps forward.

"Brothers…patrol…Grand Fisher…are fighting…Head Captain…reinforcements"

Sasakibe understood at once, a look of shock making its way onto his normally calm face.

"Of course, come with me."

With that, he led Ikkaku, Renji and Yumichika inside. The unseated officers returned to their barracks: they knew they could not take this fight.

Yamamoto was standing on the balcony when the 4 men entered, talking to Captain Ukitake.

"What is the meaning of this, Sasakibe?"

"I'm sorry Sir, but the two brothers in Squad 11 have encountered Grand Fisher and are fighting him as we speak. Knowing their past, as well as the power of this hollow…"

"I understand. Get reinforcements ready, we must execute this hollow before it is too late and he kills someone else."

"Wait," Ukitake spoke up. "Get them ready, but do not send them yet."

Yamamoto looked at him, eyes opening slightly with irritation.

"Why not, Jushiro? Why should we not send them yet? The most dangerous hollow not of Menos-class origins is right on our doorstep, and you want him to get away? I know the power of those boys, but there is a high chance that they will die if we do nothing!"

The white-haired captain closed his eyes and smiled. "Do you remember Kaien Shiba, sir? And do you know one of the unspoken rules of the 11'th division sir? There are two types of battles: one for a person's pride, and one for a person's life. At the moment, this is a battle for pride. And the 11'th division never interfere in somebody else's fight. The only reason that those two are fighting together at the moment is because they are brothers. Feel free to gather reinforcements, and feel free to send them, but tell them that they, under no circumstances, are to engage Grand Fisher unless one of the brothers is seriously wounded, and the battle for pride becomes a battle for life. With that in mind, I recommend we send a member of Squad 4 with them as well."

The head captain considered this with slowly closing eyes, then turned to Sasakibe.

"Do as he says. Send Rukia Kuchiki from Squad 13, these 3 men from Squad 11, and Lieutenants Kira, Isane and Shuihei from squads 3, 4 and 9. I want them on sight within the hour. Sasakibe, I want you to go and round them up and tell them to meet by the east gate."

"Yes Sir!" his lieutenant replied, and he vanished. The head captain turned the three members of squad 11.

"I want you three to wait by the east gate until the others join you. When they do, you are to lead them to the brothers' location. Tell them what Captain Ukitake has just said, and make sure they understand."

Ikkaku nodded. "Understood sir. We'll be waiting at the gate. Come on guys, let's go." With that, the three of then also vanished, leaving Yamamoto and Jushiro alone. The head Captain turned to his student and asked him a question.

"Are you sure that it was wise not to go and defeat Grand Fisher yourself, Jushiro? We cannot afford to lose anyone, especially those two brothers."

"I understand your concerns, Master, but you need to remember who we are talking about. The younger has already achieved Bankai, while the older can adapt to any situation. That trait is reflected in his sword, making him the most powerful soul reaper in the whole of the Gotei 13. Thankfully, it appears that he shares a trait with the squad nine lieutenant in the fact that he hates to use the damn thing. He says it feels like cheating, and I know what he means. But no, we don't need to worry. And if it makes you feel any better, the moment I feel either of them weaken, I'll be over there as fast as I can."

The two of them turned back to face the direction of the fight, and extended their senses until they could feel the spiritual pressure of the brothers. They sensed that one of them had already released his Shikai (presumably the younger), while the older had not. However, the older was fighting far more ferociously than the younger. A frown crossed the Head Captain's face: they would have to see what would happen.

* * *

><p><em>Whoo! First chapter done! I won't be updating for a while (exams until July), but this will be updated every once in a while as I continue the main series. Please note that the first 3 stories are not up yet, only the last 2 (and they are not complete). However, my OC is in all of them, and this fic is to explain his backstory. Feel free to read the other stuff in the series! I shall also give you a virtual cookie in the shape of a follow if you get where 'Reunite, Souba' came from!<em>

_Also, if you want an explanation for what the Crimson Portal Chain is, look on my profile. _

_Please remember to Review, F & F, and PM me with any questions!_


End file.
